A Love To Last Forever
by beautifulmind016
Summary: A series of sweet one-shots between Rick and Kim.


**I've decided to do a story, but it's basically going to be a series of one-shots, recapping events with Rick and Kim from Season 1, with my twist on it Most of them will be in Rick's POV, as I just enjoy writing what I think his emotions would be about her. The first one is from when Kim and her mother Teri are being held at Gaines' camp, and Rick is sent to get information from them.**

Rick walked slowly into the warehouse where Kim and Teri were being held prisoner. His feet seemed to drag along the ground as he went, as if heavy lead held them down to the dirt. He knew what he had to do was going to be terrible, but he had to do it for her. He pushed the door open slowly, just so that he wouldn't startle them. He did anyway.

"Rick!" Teri jumped back from the phone she had been about to get off the ledge. Rick knew about the phone from earlier, and was glad they still had it going for the trace.

"Teri, Kim." Rick said shortly. He walked over to the window covered by bars and peeked out, trying to check for guards, mainly Eli.

"Rick, my husband..." Rick cut Teri off.

"Don't tell me anything." Rick didn't mean it to come out as a growl, but it did.

"Well I was just going to tell you that he's coming…"

"I said don't tell me anything!" Rick half yelled half stated. "I was sent to get information from you. It's easier if you don't tell me anything, then I don't know anything!" He smiled half way, and he knew it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why did they send you?" Kim asked hesitantly. "Why wouldn't Gaines come himself?"

"They think I have some kind of relationship with you." Rick responded carefully. He didn't want to let Kim know exactly why Gaines had sent him and not Eli.

"Relationship?" Kim questioned.

"Look, I don't have time to explain anything now," Rick moved quickly towards the door. "I have to go report back to Gaines. Whatever you do, don't tell them anything, and don't tell them I'm on your side. Promise me?" His words held a desperation that he tried to get rid of, but he knew what was coming.

"I promise." Kim looked puzzled, but Rick didn't have time to worry about that now. He reached for the doorknob. "Rick wait!" He turned around only to have Kim right in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kim," Rick said half embarrassed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared for you," She whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kim, they aren't going to hurt me." Rick wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Whatever I do, I'm doing to protect you. I can't let you get hurt, or have anything happen to you. I just couldn't bear it." He whispered into her ear gently.

"Why?" Kim asked, but Rick knew she already knew the answer.

"I think you know. I have feelings for you. But I can't, and we can't do anything about it, so just forget it." Rick detached himself from her and turned towards the door again. Before he opened it, he turned back to Kim quickly and kissed her on the forehead softly. He would have kissed her on the lips, but her mother was standing in the room still. "I'll keep you as safe as I can."

Rick opened the door and walked out. He was immediately grabbed by Eli.

"Dude, what did they tell you?" Eli demanded.

"Nothing, I told you they don't trust me!" Rick responded defensively. He was answered by a blow to the face with Eli's gun. He yelled in pain as the gun slammed into his face. That was going to leave a bruise. Eli continued to attack him, kicking him in the stomach and slamming him into the shed. As pain shot through Rick's body, the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that he was taking blows for Kim. Knowing that every blow he endured was pain she didn't have to feel kept him going. Knowing he was protecting her in some small way kept him fighting to breath instead of giving up. As he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground when Eli finished, he reminded himself of the strong young woman waiting inside that storehouse, and somehow, the pain lessened. He was going to stay strong for her, no matter what happened.


End file.
